<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Just Me, Myself and Ortensia by LollingCat</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22918768">Just Me, Myself and Ortensia</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LollingCat/pseuds/LollingCat'>LollingCat</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Immortal Ortensia AU [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Mickey Mouse and Friends (Cartoon), the inky mystery</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, my hand slipped</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 16:41:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>426</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22918768</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LollingCat/pseuds/LollingCat</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ortensia is dead in every AU it seems.</p><p>But where if there was one where she wasn't?</p><p>One where she couldn't be?</p><p>One where she couldn't die?</p><p>One where she was the only one still alive?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ortensia/Oswald the Lucky Rabbit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Immortal Ortensia AU [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1647772</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Just Me, Myself and Ortensia</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThisAnimatedPhantom/gifts">ThisAnimatedPhantom</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mercowe/gifts">Mercowe</a>.</li>


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/10726146">Bendy and Boris in The Inky Mystery</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mercowe/pseuds/Mercowe">Mercowe</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThisAnimatedPhantom/pseuds/ThisAnimatedPhantom">ThisAnimatedPhantom</a>.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The cat sat on the edge of a building, staring down at the empty streets and parking lots below. It was a long way down, wasn't it?</p><p> </p><p>She ran her hand through her velvety soft tail, humming a sweet tune to herself, the same lullaby she sang to her wonderful little children.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> "Carry on my wayward son. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> There'll be peace when you are done. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Lay your weary head to rest. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Don't you cry no more." </em>
</p><p> </p><p>What she wouldn't give to hear her precious children crying in her ears. To have her husband groan as he rubbed his sensitive bunny ears. To shush her young kids, comforting and coddling them.</p><p> </p><p>They say you never know how much you take something for granted until it's gone.</p><p> </p><p>But Ortensia never took her life for granted.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> "Once I rose above the noise and confusion. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Just to get a glimpse beyond this illusion. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> I was soaring ever higher. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> But I flew too high." </em>
</p><p> </p><p>The pain, the sorrows, the sins, the mistakes- she wouldn't ever erase them, as awful as they were. They highlighted the good, the wonderful, the love and the light.</p><p> </p><p>Illness had wracked her body, a vile, sinful thing, yet she stood to see her kids grow up, grow old... And older... And older...</p><p> </p><p>And when she looked in the mirror....</p><p> </p><p>She just wished her wonderful family could be here with her. Or just someone. She would have loved to stay with them, but she had to go.</p><p> </p><p>And now… now she couldn't leave.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> "Though my eyes could see, I still was a blind man. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Though my mind could think, I still was a mad man." </em>
</p><p> </p><p>She closed her eyes.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> "I hear their voices when I'm dreaming. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> I can hear them say…" </em>
</p><p> </p><p>She jumped.</p><p> </p><p>"Carry on my wayward son," she whispered to the skies. Who knew if their spirits still existed to hear her, so she spoke to the sky instead.</p><p> </p><p>"They'll be peace when you are done," she sung to the fast approaching street. Who knew if they still walked along, their cars abandoned, so she sung to the streets instead.</p><p> </p><p>"Lay your weary head to rest," she ordered the wind. Who knew if they could still feel as she did, so she ordered the wind to stop instead.</p><p> </p><p>"Don't you cry no more," she told herself. Who knew if she still existed, so she spoke in hope to remind herself she did instead.</p><p> </p><p>Her eyes closed, tears falling up as she fell down.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> "Don't you… cry… no… more…" </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> "...Ortensia?" </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Ortensia sat on the edge of a building.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>